Keeping Me Grounded
by Sunechirei
Summary: I'm finally seventeen, and I have every thing I want... well, almost.   Kairi's POV A short drabble for 10/10/10 day. SoraxKairi. Please RxR


This is just a short drabble for the oh so special day of 10/10/10. It's not very good, seeing as I suck at love scenes, but I tried. Kinda. Anyway, I know I said I wouldn't be posting anything until Halloween, but I just had to do this. So please enjoy, and review :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, certain characters wouldn't exist and Riku would be in it more... seeing as neither of those things are true, it belongs to Square Enix *sobs*

Oh, and I'm going to be taking requests for one shots if you have any ideas and like my writing, so go ahead and tell me if you have any. Ja ne!

~Sunechirei

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kairi!"

I looked up from my book to see Sora standing over me, a smile on his face, and mine flushed. I still couldn't get used to the fact that he was home. Finally home.

Closing my book, I leaned forward on my desk, placing my head in my hands and replied, "Thanks, Sora." All around me people were talking, and I couldn't shake off the feeling it was about the happy-go-lucky teen standing in front of me. They were all curious as to where he had been for the past three years, and I was the only one who knew about it. It made me feel somewhat special.

"So..." Sora began pulling the chair in front of my desk out and sitting in it, still facing me. I waited to hear what he was going to ask me, but before he could, a deep voice interrupted him.

"Hey Kairi. Sora wants to know if you have any plans for tonight," Riku was smirking as he walked over to us. Sora let out a whine of protest, saying something about wanting to ask me himself, but it was ignored. "So, do you have any plans?"

I had to think about that for a while. Sure, it was my birthday, and usually my adopted parents would take me out to eat at a fancy restaurant, but I wasn't really planning on doing much of anything, mainly hoping that a certain someone would ask me out.

Of course, that was just a dream, and one that would never, ever happen. That thought was the only thing keeping me grounded right now.

"Not really. I was just planning on doing homework. After all, the teachers haven't been very nice to us recently," I said after a moment of silence. Riku grinned.

"Excellent. Go to the small island tonight around five." He said nothing else as he took off to his seat. Sora was glaring at him, though I couldn't figure out why. As the bell rang, Sora turned around, muttering to himself, and I couldn't help but smile.

Tonight was going to be fun, even if I wasn't going to get the present I really wanted.

* * *

School ended after what seemed like two minutes. I was so distracted by what Riku had said to me that I barely noticed the time fly. Even my conversations with my friends were just a distant memory.

Needless to say, I was extremely excited for tonight.

I wanted to ask Sora and Riku more about what they were planning, but the two of them took off before I could ask anything, much to my annoyance. But, I figured they were going to be busy, seeing as they _never_ left without me. Well, ever since they've gotten back. The whole journey thing is another story completely.

"Kairi! Congrats on turning seventeen!" I heard behind me as I walked home. I turned to see Selphie running towards me. "And it's a special year, right? October tenth, two thousand and ten. Ten, ten, ten. Man you're lucky."

Laughing, I replied, "I'm not exactly sure that's lucky, Sleph."

"Why not?"

"Oh, well, you know..." I trailed off, not really wanting to explain my unrequited infatuation with one of my best friends to Selphie. Fortunately, she dropped the subject, and instead began rambling on about what she was planning of her seventeenth birthday. My thoughts turned to the fact that I was going to be spending the evening with Riku and Sora. That would be wonderful.

The rest of the day passed as quickly as school had, and before I knew it, it was five o'clock, time to head to the small island. I hadn't been there since I had said goodbye to the two boys a year ago, when they left for the last time. I wasn't exactly looking forward to going back, but what could I do? Riku and Sora were very stubborn sometimes.

* * *

An orange glow was cast upon the island as I rowed up to it. I didn't see anyone there, which was surprising. I was expecting either Riku or Sora to be there waiting for me, but they weren't. Instead, there was a small note on the dock. I walked forward and picked it up, slowly unfolding it.

_ Kairi,  
_

_We'll be waiting in the secret cave under the tree, waiting for you. _

I couldn't help but smile. I knew it was Sora who wrote this note, even without a signature. His handwriting was unmistakable.

Heading to the cave, I again, started thinking about what Sora and Riku would have planned for me. There was only so much they could do, seeing as they were in the cave, and they had already used a ton of ideas for her in the years past. The most memorable one being when I turned ten, and the two boys had decided that they were going to throw me a surprise party after school. Unfortunately, I got sick that day, so instead Sora ditched school (he got scolded by his parents later) and stayed with me the whole day. It was really sweet.

While thinking of these things, I finally reached the cave, and began to crawl so I could fit in the hole that seemed so much larger as a kid. My two necklaces, the one I have had for as long as I could remember, and the one Sora made for me on his last journey, hung in my face, reminding me of how strange a past I had. Born in a place called Radiant Garden, given my special necklace by a young woman, who's keyblade I touched, and some how finding my way to Destiny Islands, where I've lived every since. Then, the fact that I'm a Princess of Heart, and I traveled around the worlds as an empty shell, only to be saved by Sora not long after. Once I got home to the islands, a year passed where I couldn't remember Sora, or not well anyway, and then was kidnapped by the crazy Organization XIII member, Axel.

I remembered the first time I saw Sora after he saved our worlds, standing there, fighting the battle, which I helped, and then hugging him. It was so real, I felt like my heart had melted when he hugged my back, even though it didn't last very long.

I finally reached the end of the tunnel, and stood up, brushing the dust off of my dress. Looking around, I saw that no one was in the cave, which was weird. I pulled the note out of my pocket and reread it. "_We'll be waiting in the secret cave..._"

Well, I was there, in the secret cave, but neither boy was present, and I became very confused. Walking in a bit more, I examined the room, wondering if maybe they were hiding from me, but there was no one.

Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes, and I let out a yelp, reaching up the grab their wrists. I heard laughter as I pulled the hands down, and I turned to see Sora standing there, his gorgeous eyes closed as he laughed.

"Geeze, Kairi. I didn't realize you would be _that_ scared." I flushed red as he said this, not only out of embarrassment, but also because he was so close to me...

"That wasn't nice, Sora," I tried to scold, but I couldn't help but smile at how childish he was sometimes. "You really scared me. I thought you were a molester or something. And where's Riku?" Sora stopped laughing when I mentioned his friend's name. He looked down at his feet, and I had a feeling something bad had happened, but I was wrong.

"Does he have to be here?"

I was shocked at Sora's question, and I took a step back as he looked at me intensely.

"What do you mean? I was told you were both going to be here..." I muttered. Sora didn't say anything, just watching me with a somewhat sad look. "Sora, are you okay?" I asked, becoming worried, "What's wro-"

"I couldn't think of what to get you for your birthday," Sora said suddenly, his voice soft. "I wanted to get you something, but I couldn't think of anything you would want. You always seem so happy..." he took a step towards me, closing the gap in between us, taking my hands in his, "Yet, I feel as though you're still sad, so I didn't know what you wanted. Then Riku suggested I just spend some time alone with you. It's a lame idea I know-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, as I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him. Sora stiffened at first, and I thought for some odd reason that he might reject me, but soon he relaxed, and let go of my hands, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me back. There were butterflies in my stomach as we kissed, standing there, in the cave where I fell in love with Sora. My hands reached up and coiled around his neck, giving me better leverage.

Time seemed to slow down for the first time that day, but it had to go back to normal eventually, and when it did, we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Kairi," Sora muttered, brushing my cheek, sending shivers through my body. My mind was blank, and I was so filled with joy that my vocal chords didn't seem to be working. Sora smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, I always have," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," my voice was shaking from happiness, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Now I had nothing to keep me from walking on air.


End file.
